Konoha High School Host Club
by Blacknana07
Summary: Toutes les portes ne sont pas bonnes à ouvrir...c'est ce que Sai apprendra en entrant dans la salle de musique n 7....OOC, UA,humour,romance,un peu de yaoi,c'est une parodie!
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Konoha High School Host Club

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi...dommage...

Pairing: ... Je vous fait la surprise!!

Il s'agit d'un UA et d'un OOC basé sur un manga que j'adore et qui est trés drôle!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La journée était déjà bien avancée. Le jeune garçon déambulait dans les couloirs. Bien que cela faisait une semaine qu'il était entré dans cette école, il se perdait toujours dans le labyrinthe du prestigieux lycée de Konoha. Cet établissement était réservé à l'élite du village; tous les étudiants devaient posséder un talent ou une qualité pour pouvoir y être admis. Le garçon poussa une porte. Mauvaise pioche. La pièce était pleine de jeunes filles occupées à jacasser sur leurs prochaines vacances. Quand elles l'aperçurent,elles s'arrêtèrent et le dévisagèrent méchamment. C'est vrai que l'apparence du garçon ne lui rendait pas justice. Il s'excusa et ressortit. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui. Le garçon ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose: il voulait un endroit tranquille pour travailler. Son seul mérite était le travail, c'était un bûcheur pur et dur. Plus il avançait, plus les couloirs se firent déserts. Il monta un escalier, puis prit un couloir adjacent. Il n'y avait pas un chat et la bonne humeur du garçon revenait peu à peu. Il atterit devant une grande porte blanche sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres d'or " Salle de musique n° 7". Le jeune garçon entra, pensant que la pièce était inoccupée.

- Bienvenue!!!

Ce qu'il vit l'étonna et le fit se figer. Devant lui se tenait une brochette de garçons, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

- C'est un garçon. constata brillament un apollon brun. Nous nous sommes mis en place pour rien...

- Voyons, peut-être que ce jeune homme est attiré par les trés beaux garçons...Entre, ne te sens pas gêné... déclara le blond qui trônait au milieu de ses camarades.

- ...et puis, Sasuke, tu ne peux pas dire que les garçons te laissent indifférent...ajouta un autre brun qui ressemblait étrangement au premier.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, reprit le blond. Nous sommes le cercle d'hôtes du lycée de Konoha!!

Le jeune garçon était toujours planté dans l'entrée, bouche bée. Il observait avec curiosité les membres du cercle. Il y avait un brun ténébreux, grand, à la peau pâle et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit. Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean noir. En face de lui se tenait un autre brun ténébreux qui était presque la copie du premier. A la différence du premier, sa chemise était noire et ses yeux luisaient parfois d'un éclat rouge. Un autre brun se tenait entre les deux clones. Celui-là avait des cheveux trés longs et il était d'une beauté presque insolente. Il regardait leur visiteur d'un air hautain de ses yeux violets et blancs. Il avait un air froid et impénétrable, il avait un côté flippant. A sa gauche se tenait un autre garçon, qui était coiffé d'une queue de cheval ebourriffée et semblait amusé de la tournure des événements. Au centre de cette bande d' éphèbes, assis comme un roi entouré de sa cour, le blond souriait d'un sourire charmeur. Ses grands yeux bleus couvraient affectueusement le nouveau venu. Ce dernier était partagé entre l'envie de leur balancer une vanne acide et de partir et celle de mourir de rire devant tant d'imbécilité.

- Alors, lequel d'entre nous préfères-tu? Les deux frères ténébreux et incestueux? Le philanthrope? Le génie mystérieux? ...je t'aurais bien proposé notre comique, mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui...à moins que tu me veuilles moi, le roi du cercle d'hôtes? continua le blond.

- Aucun, merci...répondit le jeune garçon en souriant. Je ne suis pas tenté...

- Laisse moi rire, Sai...Nous sommes trés désirables, tu ne peux qu'être tenté!! s'excitait le blond.

- J' ai dit non... et comment connais-tu mon nom?

- Tu es le boursier...Cet institut a été crée spécialement pour les gens talentueux et riches. Or, il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul boursier et ce dernier est vêtu comme un sac à patates...donc, cela ne peut être que toi...

Les deux frères ténébreux se posèrent chacun d'un côté de Sai avec un sourire tordu.

- C'est vrai qu'il est assez vilain, n'est-ce pas, Ita ?

- Que veux-tu, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi beau que nous, Sasu...

- Et si vous me lachiez? J'aimerais bien repartir...

- Et pour aller où? demanda le brun qu'il avait identifié comme étant " Ita".

- Je cherche un coin tranquille pour travailler. ( sans succès d'ailleurs...) rétorqua Sai.

- Mon pauvre, je te plains...dit le blond en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme fictive.

- ...

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte des deux bruns et se dirigea vers la sortie. A peine eut-il poussé la porte qu'une nuée de jeunes filles entra dans la salle de musique n° 7. Il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le mur. Elles gesticullaient devant les membres du cercle d'hôtes. Le blond se leva et s'avança vers l'endroit où les groupies l'avaient laissé choir. D'un geste magistral et théatral, il aida le brun à se redresser sous les exclamations muettes de stupeur des clientes du cercle. Le blond passa sa main sur le visage de Sai, qu'il carressa doucement.

- Ca va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?...Je suis désolé, c'est la rançon de la gloire...déclara le blond.

Il avait toujours la main sur le visage de Sai et il essayait d'écarter les cheveux de son visage.

- Tu devrais envisager de changer ces grosses lunettes informes pour des lentilles de contact...tu serais beaucoup mieux!

Et le blond enleva délicatement les lunettes de Sai. Il resta abasourdi devant le brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ? Je te rappelle que nous avons des clientes...rappela Sasuke.

Le brun se tourna vers Sai et fit la même tête que son collègue de cercle. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il se retourna vers les hôtes et les clientes.

- Voici Sai. Il sera l'apprenti du cercle avant d'en devenir membre!! s'écria-il fièrement.

- ... fut la réponse de l'assemblée.

- Chères clientes, veuillez nous excuser un bref instant. déclara trés posément le garçon à la queue de cheval.

Les clientes furent invitées à revenir lors de la prochaine demi-heure et à peine la porte fût-elle fermée que Naruto se fit sérieusement remonter les bretelles.

- Tu es malade, Naruto? ...non, oublies ma question, je l'ai mal formulée. Je reprends: As-tu perdu le peu de cervelle qui te restait, Naruto? demanda Le brun à la queue de cheval.

- Maaaaiiiiiissss...Shikamaru!! Regarde un peu!!

Il refit le même manège, à savoir tiré les cheveux et enlever les lunettes. Tous les membres du cercle le fixèrent, y compris le hautain.

- Il est plutôt pas mal...constata Shikamaru.

- Je comprends mieux ta réaction, Naruto. avoua Ita.

- N'est-ce pas, Itachi? dit joyeusement le blond.

- Ita...tu le préférerais à moi? demanda Sasu avec de la tristesse dans ses yeux sombres.

- Ne sois pas bête, Sasuke. Je n'aime que toi...

Itachi empoigna Sasuke et le serra trés fort dans ses bras. Sasuke rendit son étreinte à son frère. Sai les regarda. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un couple de frères homosexuels en action. Les autres hôtes ne dirent ou ne firent rien, trop habitués à cette relation. Sai essayait péniblement de reprendre ses esprits.Il s'écarta des membres du club afin de partir. Aprés tout, peut-être que leur bêtise était contagieuse. Il se fit retenir par le blond, les autres les regardaient. Le blond était accroché à la taille du brun,il le ceinturait pour le faire rester. Sai réussi à se dégager de la prise du blond, mais il fit un faux mouvement. Sa main frappa brutalement un vase qui tomba sans qu'il eut le temps de le rattraper. Il s'éclata en morceau, sous les yeux des hôtes.

- Ohlàlàlà!!!! T'as vu Itachi? Il a cassé le vase à deux millions d'euros!!!

- J'ai bien vu Sasuke...c'est catastrophique!! Il n'a même pas les moyens de nous le rembourser tellement qu'il est pauvre...

- C'est problématique, en effet, n'est-ce pas Neji? rajouta Shikamaru.

- Oui...qu''est-ce qu'on fait Naruto?

- C'est simple. Il va travailler ici pour nous le rembourser.

Ils observèrent Sai. Il avait perdu son sourire moqueur. Naruto le dévisageait d'un air triomphateur et fier.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. A partir de maintenant, tu es un membre officiel du cercle d'hôtes du lycée Konoha. Bienvenue!

Sai restait interdit. Il était un membre du cercle d'hôtes. Il vit Naruto claquer des doigts.

- Au boulot! Ita, Sasu!

- Yes Boss!! répliquèrent en coeur les deux frères.

- Neji! Trouve- lui des vêtements qui le mettent en valeur.

- Bien.

- Shikamaru! Il nous faut des lentilles de contact!

Tous les membres du cercle partirent dans des directions opposées et revinrent assez rapidement. Naruto fit s'asseoir Sai, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment car Itachi et Sasuke commençaient à le coiffer. Dés qu'ils eurent finis, ils le jettèrent dans une cabine où l'attendaient des habits moulants et tendance. Quand il en fût vetû, il remarqua une petite boite qui contenaient des lentilles de contact adaptées à sa vue. Il sortit. Tous les membres du cercle le détaillèrent dans les moindres détails avant de s'auto-congratuler sur leur talent de relookeurs. Les pires d'entre eux étaient Itachi, Naruto et Sasuke.

- Vous voyez, mes bons amis!! Encore une fois, mon instinct ne m'a pas trahi...

- Yes Boss!!! Ita, tu avais un sacré coup de ciseaux

- Et toi, tu te débrouilles avec le gel...

- Oh, Ita...

- Sasu...

Les deux frères étaient à fond dans leur numéro obcène, alors que le blond était en train de s'envoyer des fleurs.

- ... Il est parfait, il n'y a rien à redire...Je suis doué, un véritable génie...

Les trois autres n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de les regarder.

- Ca ne vous fatigue pas de les voir faire ça à longueur de temps? demanda Sai à Neji et à Shikamaru en parlant des frères et du blond.

- Non, on à l'habitude à force...et se sera pire quand Kiba reviendra...dit Shikamaru.

Il en restait encore un, et selon les dires de Shikamaru, c'était un des plus barrés. Youpiiiii!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Konoha High School Host Club.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi...dommage...

Pairing: ...Je vous fait la surprise!

Il s'agit d'un UA et d'un OOC basé sur un manga que j'adore et qui est trés drôle.

En italique, ce sont les pensées de Sai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai n'en revenait toujours pas: en même pas vingt-quatre heures, il s'était perdu onze fois, avait cassé un vase d'une valeur de deux millions d'euros et s'était fait relooké par une bande de riches imbéciles oisifs qui l'avaient admis dans un club tout aussi idiot qu'eux. On pouvait considérer que sa journée avait donc été bien remplie. Le lendemain, quand il retourna à l'école, il fût salué par tous les individus qui le regardaient avec dédain et mépris la veille. Il leur souria hypocritement. Il était dans son rôle quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

- Bonjour Sai!! lui dit Naruto

Sai avait rêvé que la journée précédente n'ai jamais existé. Il regarda le blond qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanchies, et il continua son chemin, laissant Naruto en plan.

- Maaaaaiiiiiisssss!!!! SSaaaaiiiiiii!!!!! Reviens!! s'écria le blond.

- Et si tu me lachais? T'es vraiment lourd...et ton sourire semble aussi creux que toi!

Et le brun partit. Au fur et à mesure de la progression de la tirade du brun, Naruto s'était affaissé sur le sol. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait des choses si horribles et que l'on critiquait sa plastique irréprochable. Les deux frères, qui avaient assisté à la scène mais ne s'étaient pas montrés car ils étaient trop occupés à rigoler, se dirigèrent vers le blond, toujours à terre.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est pas passé loin...un peu plus et il nous le tuait...tu as vu, Ita? demanda Sasuke à son frère.

- Mon pauvre Naruto...il a été cruel avec toi...ajouta Itachi.

-... fut la réponse de Naruto.

- Oh mon Dieu!! Sasu!! Ca y est!! C'est l'apocalypse!!! Ca fait plus de deux minutes qu'il n'a pas émit la moindre parole...l'heure est grave!!!

- ...critique, même!!! Il faut appeler Shikamaru!! répliqua son frère en se munissant de son portable.

- ...creux...laissa échapper Naruto.

- Quoi? questionna Itachi.

- Je crois qu'il essaye de communiquer... Naruto...rentrer maison? tenta Sasuke.

- ...creux...reprit le blond.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre...Ita...qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

- On te comprends pas, Naruto. Parle plus clairement... précisa Itachi.

- IL A DIT QUE MON SOURIRE ETAIT CREUX!!!! C' EST FAUX!!! JE ME LAVE LES DENTS PLUSIEURS FOIS PAR JOURS ET J'AI JAMAIS EU LA MOINDRE CARIE!!! ... Sai est mééééééécccccchhhhhaaaaaaannnnnnnttttttt!!!!! hurla le blond.

Grand silence. Grand silence pendant lequel les deux frères Uchiwa fixaient le président de leur club d'un air étonné. Puis, ils pouffèrent simultanément avant d'éclater de rire. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le sol, les mains sur les côtes, en train de rire. Ils se calmèrent et regardèrent Naruto. La mine ahurie de ce dernier les relançait dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Quoi? demanda le blond, les joues légèrement rougies par la gêne.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! fût la réponse des deux frères qui pleuraient de rire.

- Mais quoi? questionna le blond qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Il...est trop...tordant!!! eut du mal à articuler Itachi.

- On ...le traite ...de lourd...et ...le seul truc qui le fait réagir...c'est...son ...sourire!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

- Vous n'êtes pas sympas!! C'est pas drôle!!!

Ils se calmèrent soudainement.

- Il a raison Ita, nous ne devrions pas nous moquer de lui de la sorte...

- Oui, Sasu...notre attitude n'était pas digne de gentlemen...

- Excuse nous Naruto...

Les deux frères se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Ils avaient à peine tourné l'angle du couloir que Naruto les entendit rire de nouveau. Naruto continuait de bouder en plein milieu du couloir. Les filles s'arrêtaient et demandaient à " Monsieur Naruto" s'il se sentait bien. La vue de ses clientes fit ressortit l'hôte qui était en lui et sa bonne humeur naturelle reprenait le dessus. Il partit en cours où l'attendait Shikamaru.

- Salut Naruto. dit Shikamaru en tapotant tranquillement sur sa calculette.

- Bonjour...qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shika?

- Je chiffre les dépenses pour la soirée de Noel. On participe à la fête, avec tous les autres cercles de l'établissement...il est donc normal que tout soit orchestré pour que l'attention de la plébécule soit totalement portée sur le cercle d'hôtes... J'ai un projet et je suis en train de vérifier s'il peut passer dans nos frais...répliqua-t-il.

- Je te fais confiance, comme toujours...

- J'ai dû faire faire un costume supplémentaire...pour notre nouveau membre...Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense, est-ce qu'il sait danser? demanda Shikamaru.

- ...

- Inutile de te dire qu'il doit impérativement maîtriser la valse dans dix jours...sinon, il sera un boulet plus qu'autre chose...rajouta le brun.

La journée passa. Sai devait normalement avoir le cercle, mais il traînait des pieds dans le couloir. Il avait passé la journée à être collé par toutes les clientes du cercle de sa classe. Il remarqua également que les deux ténébreux incestueux étaient dans la même classe que lui. Ils étaient encore pires que les clientes. Ils le suivaient partout, et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire leur numéro louche. Ils étaient partis avant lui au cercle, et Sai avait une bonne demi-heure de retard. Quand il poussa finalement la porte, il tomba sur les membres du cercle d'hôtes, vetûs comme des habitants des îles tropicales. Sai les observa d'un regard vide, les hôtes le fixaient avec intensité. Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres. Sai crut qu'il s'était trompé de salle. Il recula, regarda les lettres d'or fixées sur la porte qui lui confirmèrent qu'il était bien au bon endroit, puis il sortit son calendrier. Il constata que l'été était encore loin...

- Bienvenue, Sai!!!! lancèrent les hôtes d'une même voix.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites attiffés de la sorte? demanda Sai.

- Nous sommes un cercle culturel, nous montrons à nos clientes les différents costumes et les coutumes locales de peuplades inconnues. expliqua Shikamaru.

- Notre cercle permet une certaine évasion à nos chères clientes. Elles échappent à leur quotidien triste et morne en compagnie de beaux jeunes hommes...compléta le blond. D'ailleurs, nous avons même un costume pour toi...

Naruto sortit un costume constitué de légers voilages, de dorures,de perles.

- Hors de question que je porte ce truc miteux..(..._il ne va bien qu'à des andouilles dans votre genre_.) dit Sai

- Alllleeeeeezzzzzzzz, insista Naruto.

Le regard froid et assassin de Sai le dissuada de toute nouvelle tentative. Les clientes arrivèrent et se jettèrent sur leurs favoris. Sai vit Naruto qui discutait avec une fille brune qui s'empourprait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, les frères étaient pratiquement couchés l'un sur l'autre devant une blonde et une fille aux cheveux roses passablement excitées, Shikamaru parlait avec une autre blonde, Neji lui, se contentait de placer quelques mots dans une conversation avec une brune coiffée de deux macarons. Sai était entourée de trois filles.

- Vous n'êtes pas habillés comme les autres, Sai...

- Oh, je préfère m'habiller en suivant le fil des saisons...( _J'avais pas envie d'être aussi ridicules qu'eux, merci beaucoup_!) répondit Sai avec un sourire doux.

- J'ai hâte d'être à la soirée de Noel, avec la neige, la musique, un beau jeune homme...déclara une des filles.

- La soirée de Noel? ( _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc bidon _?) demanda Sai.

- Oui, tous les clubs du lycée l'organisent, y compris le cercle d'hôtes... expliqua la seconde cliente.

- ... ( _Pourvu qu'ils m'oublient, ce serait trop beau, mais pourvu qu'ils m'oublient..._)

- Normalement, Messieurs Naruto et Shikamaru ont retenu le grand salon pour une soirée dansante. Toutes les filles pourront danser avec les hôtes...rajouta la troisième cliente. Vous danserez avec nous, Sai?

- ( _Dans tes rêves, espèce de thon_! ) J'en serais plus que ravi, mais malheureusement, j'avoue que la danse et moi sommes fachés...

Il détourna le regard et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Les clientes ne purent s'empêcher de rougir à leur tour et de trouver Sai mignon. De loin, Naruto observait la situation. Décidément, Sai était trés doué en tant que faux candide...

Le cercle se finit et se fût l'heure du point pour les hôtes. Sai avait été accepté par les clientes, qui le trouvaient vraiment charmant, et l'opération marketing de la soirée de Noel de Shikamaru se mettait doucement en place.

- Nous récupérons Kiba demain...et il faudrait voir les derniers détails de la soirée de Noel...

- Comme vous le savez, continua le blond, nous avons obtenu le grand salon...je compte sur vous pour être d'une galanterie impeccable et que vous fassiez virevolter nos clientes avec grâce et élégance...

- Yes Boss! s'exclama Sasuke.

- Un doute m'assaille...commença Itachi, est-ce que notre candide sait danser?

- ( _Putain, je vais le zigouiller...il aurait pas pu la fermer?_...) Non, je ne sais pas danser...et alors?

- Tu as entendu ça, Sasu? Il ne sait pas danser... s'écria Itachi.

- Quelle horreur!! Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un homme qui n'est pas capable de guider sa partenaire lors d'une danse tendre et magnifique...tu as un plan, Naru? dit Sasuke.

- Absolument, on a une semaine pour lui apprendre!!! acheva le blond.

Sai cria mentalement un énorme " NNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!! " mais dû se résoudre à accepter. Tant qu'il aurait une dette à rembourser, il n'aurait pas le choix...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Konoha High School Host Club

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi...dommage...

Pairing: ...je vous fais la surprise!!

Il s'agit d'un UA et d'un OOC basé sur un manga que j'adore et qui est trés drôle.

En italique, ce sont les pensées de Sai.

Droit de réponse de Nana:

Un grand merci à Azumi 17, Kyu Chan et Murasaki-kun pour leurs reviews. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir...

Un dernier petit mot à l'intention de Murasaki-kun: j'ai adoré _The Dark Virgins _...j'ai dévoré tous les chapitres et j'ai pleuré à la fin...c'était trop puissant!

Meli, je suis desolée d'avoir autant tardé, mais ça avait du mal à venir...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto s'auto-proclama professeur de danse de Sai. Celui-ci refusa avec une telle ardeur que le président du club se (re-)fît une dépression. Sai opta pour une cliente. Elle lui apprenait à valser en dehors des heures du cercle. Généralement, les membres du cercle d'hôtes restaient pour assister aux leçons. Shikamaru s'enthousiasmait des progrès de Sai, Neji restait stoique contrairement aux deux frères qui n'hésitaient pas à commenter, Naruto les regardait à peine et quand il le faisait, il soupirait et Kiba observait en se retenant de rire. Il était revenu au cercle trois jours auparavant et depuis, Sai comprit que les débilités déjà en présence n'étaient rien comparée à lui...

Petit flashback:

La journée avait était presque parfaite. Il faisait beau et assez chaud pour une journée sensée être hivernale, et il régnait une atmosphère euphorique au lycée Konoha. Sai ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il avait été beaucoup moins cassant avec ses petits camarades. Les frères ne l'avaient pas cherché, restant tous les deux seuls pour paufiner leur numéro louche. Dés qu'il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de musique numéro 7, il sentit un léger frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne prêta pas attention à ce pressentiment. Grave erreur. Il avait à peine poussé la porte qu'un chien lui sauta dessus, le projetant violemment sur le sol.

- Désolés, Sai...dirent d'une voix Naruto et un garçon que Sai n'avait jamais vu.

- ...( _j'aurais jamais dû entrer...il faut toujours se fier aux signes quand on est confronté à des abrutis dans leur genre_...)

- Akamaru, vilain chien!! s'exclama de plus belle l'inconnu.

- On pensait qu'il t'obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, Kiba...commença Itachi.

- ...on constate qu'il y a encore quelques progrés à faire. finit Sasuke.

- Ca va aller Sai? demanda Shikamaru, le seul qui se souciait de l'état du jeune garçon. S'il avait été blessé, cela aurait été une perte de bénéfices pour le club...

- Je n'ai rien...( _maudit cabot_...)

- Mon pauvre Sai!!! s'écria Naruto qui venait visiblement de prendre conscience du vol plané de son collègue.

Le blond s'approcha de Sai, s'accroupit et commença à l'examiner avec minutie. Son examen achevé, il se jeta dans les bras du brun, limite les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'as rien, je suis si heureux!!!!! hurla le blond d'une voix stridente.

- ...( _si je n'avais rien, cet imbécile vient certainement de me crever les tympans_...)

- Mon pauvre SSaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! hurla Naruto.

- Naruto, si tu pouvais me lacher, je t'en serais reconnaissant...j'aimerais bien me relever...

- Tu vois pas que tu le gênes, Naruto? dit Itachi.

- C'est que tu n'es pas si léger...ajouta Sasuke.

Sai pût se redresser, aidé par Neji qui le fixait aves un air compatissant. Apparemment, lui et Shikamaru étaient les seuls havres de raison du cercle d'hôtes. Le dresseur de chiens arriva près de Sai:

- Yo! j'me présente: je suis Kiba, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus drôle des membres du cercle d'hôtes!!

- ( _Encore un demeuré...décidément, je suis verni..._) Bonjour, je m'appelle Sai. déclara ce dernier avec un faux sourire made in Sai.

- Nous voilà au complet...constata Shikamaru.

- YYYEEEEESSSSSSS!!!! hurlèrent à l'unisson Naruto et Kiba.

- Bienvenue en enfer...chuchotta Neji de façon à ce que seul Sai l'entende.

Ce dernier comprit assez rapidement ce que voulait dire le ténébreux à la beauté glaciale. Depuis que Kiba était arrivé, les hôtes étaient encore plus bruyants qu'à leur habitude. Le chien, qui était sensé répondre aux ordres de son maitre, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. C'était un véritable démon qui prenait un plaisir malsain à faire tourner Sai en bourrique. Kiba était le comique du lot, ses clientes rigolaient à chacune de ses blagues vaseuses ( estimation personnelle de Sai) et le peu de quiétude qui essayait de survivre au sein du cercle avait définitivement disparu.

Fin du flashback:

C'est donc dans cette ambiance particulièrement dure pour les pauvres nerfs de Sai qu'il tentait d'apprendre la valse. La fille qui lui enseignait était douce et sympathique, mais Sai s'en contrefichait. Il n'avait qu'un objectif: en finir le plus vite possible. Parfois, Itachi et Sasuke prenaient le relais, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins indulgents que la jeune fille.

- Pas comme ça les pieds!! s'exclama Itachi. Plus de grâce, de légéreté...laisse-toi aller...

Et l'ainé des deux frères le fit tourner. Sasuke les observait.

- Là, tu vois, tu y arrives...dit Itachi avec un sourire.

- Itachi...

- Oui Sasuke?

- Tu préfères danser avec lui qu'avec moi, c'est ça? demanda Sasuke d'une voix éraillée et faible.

Itachi lâcha Sai, qui savoura la pause. Itachi prit Sasuke dans ses bras.

- Sasuke, idiot, j'aime danser avec toi...et faire plein d'autres choses seulement avec toi...déclara Itachi.

- Oh, Itachi...

Naruto était toujours en mode "déprime" . Quand il vit Sai, tout seul, il se leva.

- Je peux te faire valser moi aussi...après tout, je suis le roi du cercle d'hôtes...déclara Naruto avec un air triompheur.

- Si tu veux...(_ j'espère qu'il sait au moins ce qu'il fait...je tiens à mes pieds..._)

- Allons-y!! s'écria Naruto avec joie.

Il fit valser Sai avec délicatesse et douceur. Il ferma les yeux.

" _Comme ça, on pourrait presque le prendre pour un homme évolué et normal_..." pensa Sai.

- A ton tour...montre-moi de quoi tu es capable...lui ordonna Naruto.

Sai le guida du mieux qu'il pût. Naruto joua le rôle de la demoiselle à la perfection et Sai le fit valser comme un membre du cercle d'hôtes se doit de danser avec ses clientes, c'est-à-dire comme un prince avec sa princesse. Les autres hôtes observaient le couple évoluer gracieusement.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!! s'exclama Shikamaru tout en saisissant sa calculatrice.

- Ils dansent bien, les deux bougres!! dit Kiba.

- Shikamaru, tu devrais envisager de les filmer et d'en faire des vidéos...les clientes se les arracheraient! remarqua Sasuke.

- Tu es d'une intelligence rare, Sasu...chuchotta Itachi en entourant son frère de ses bras et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'en prends bonne note, Sasuke... marmonna Shikamaru en notant l'idée dans un bloc-notes.

- Eh ben, le boss sait y faire! dit Kiba.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...acheva Neji.

Quand le brun et le blond eurent fini de danser, les hôtes spectateurs applaudirent, surtout Shikamaru qui voyait son chiffre d'affaire s'envoler pour atteindre des sommes plus importantes. Sai sourit. L'enfer des leçons d'aprentissage de la valse était terminé. Il ne restait plus que la maudite soirée de Noël...

Jour de la fête de Noël. Les cercles et clubs étaient particulièrement fébriles, et le cercle d'hôtes ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Shikamaru donnait les dernières directives pour l'organisation et la décoration, Sasuke et Itachi achevaient les dernières retouches des costumes, Neji faisaient quelques menus travaux physiques et Kiba et Naruto étaient stressés et stressants. Sai réussit à s'éclipser, les laissant à leurs soucis. Il déambulait dans l'école, où la majorité de la population estudiantine attendait avec impatience la soirée. Sai se fit apalguer plusieurs fois par des clientes avec lesquelles il échangea des banalités. Au moment où il croyait avoir échappé aux clientes et au cercle d'hôtes, ce dernier se rappella à ses bons souvenirs. Le portable de Sai sonna et afficha " le cercle des débiles". Il soupira et se résigna à décrocher. Neji était à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Sai...on t'attend...c'est l'heure du briefing...

- ...J'arrive...dit mollement Sai.

Sai revint au cercle et trouva tous les membres assis autour d'une table ronde. Ils affichaient un air sérieux et grave.

" _Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon cette pièce serait devenue une morgue_..." pensa Sai.

Naruto et Kiba étaient silencieux, fait inhabituel et rarissime. Sai s'assit entre Neji et Itachi et il attendit que l'un d'entre eux veuille bien prendre la parole. Naruto commença.

- Messieurs, nous sommes à quelques heures d'un des événements les plus importants de l'année. Un seul mot d'ordre: le sourire des clientes est notre priorité absolue.

- Tout a été fait de façon à nous mettre en valeur. Il faut être à la hauteur des moyens employés...compléta Shikamaru, pour qui la fête de Noël était l'occasion de faire un grand coup publicitaire.

- On sait ce qu'on a à faire, Naru...dit Itachi.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que l'on tient la vedette pour la soirée de fin d'année...ajouta Sasuke.

- Ca va marcher comme sur des roulettes!!! s'écria Kiba en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Naruto qui faillit s'étouffer.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire...trancha Neji.

Ils se levèrent après un bon ( et trop long, d'après Sai) quart d'heure de discussions vaines et sans sens. Vers les dix-huit heures trente, ils allèrent se changer et se préparer pour la soirée. Sai faillit mourir quand il vit son costume. Il était noir et élégant, Sai n'était pas habitué à ce genre de tenue apprêtée.

- On l'a dessiné pour qu'il te mette bien en valeur...dit joyeusement Itachi.

- Tu es superbe, là-dedans...le complimenta Sasuke.

- ...( _Ne pas les tuer, ne pas les tuer_...)

Quand ils furent tous prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand salon...


End file.
